


Love Like You’ve Never Been Hurt Before

by midnightstarlightwrites



Series: Songs in the Key of Fluff [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Night Before The Wedding, Romance, Teasing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, mutual internal squeeing, patrolling for the last time as single people, songs in the key of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlightwrites/pseuds/midnightstarlightwrites
Summary: The night before their wedding, Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up for one last patrol as single people. Witty banter, sweetness, and fluff ensue.





	Love Like You’ve Never Been Hurt Before

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's part 2 in the Songs in the Key of Fluff series! This one is based on [Love Like You've Never Been Hurt Before- by Orion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppXPh9uqV50)
> 
> Enjoy the Ladynoir goodness! ^O^

 

“I’d ask if you should be getting your beauty sleep, but you’re already ravishing enough as it is.”

Ladybug smiled softly, a secretive smile more for herself than the man who’d just shown up. It was as inevitable as the changing tide, the fact that he would find her wherever she was. And where she currently was, was nestled amongst the steel beams of the Eiffel Tower, high up where nobody else could find her.

Except him. Always him.

Chat Noir watched her for a moment, suddenly flooded with a wave of nostalgia. How many times had they met like this, when they’d been dumb kids trying to figure everything out, knowing everything and nothing? And now here they were, about to embark on an entirely new adventure together.

Padding towards her, Chat flopped down to her side and sighed as he embraced her, pulled her close. “I missed you in bed,” he murmured against her cheek.

“Careful with those risqué words Chat, you’re talking to an almost married woman,” she giggled, the vibrations of her speech warming his chest, and Chat grinned. Oh, so they were playing that game?

“Well, speaking as an almost married man,” he countered, tipping backwards and settling her against his chest. “May I say your husband-to-be is a very lucky guy?”

“You may, _Kitty_ , because you’re totally right,” she replied, getting to her feet, and Chat laughed at that, following her as she started a lazy game of hide-and-seek in-between the steel arches. She was so cute.

“And what about you?” he asked, catching up to her. He wanted, needed, to be close to her. Now more than ever. “Are you lucky?”

“I was never lucky,” she stated, and the earnestness in her eyes, her voice, caught him off guard, sending a flurry of butterflies straight through his stomach. “Until the day I met him.”

Chat groaned, leaning forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder and nuzzling into it for good measure. “Bugaboo,” he whined. “You can say such romantic stuff without warning! I’m supposed to do that to you! I came here with this big speech about how I was always going to love you, you know!”

Ladybug hummed, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair. “Fine,” she conceded, amused. “We should get some rest anyway. We’ve got a big day tomorrow and… you could always save that speech for the wedding night.”

His cat-ears flicked in response, one of them tickling the side of her face, and Ladybug laughed, breathless and giddy. This time tomorrow she was going to be _married_ to this man. Like- actually married.

What a terrifyingly adult thing that was.

But it was a new start, a new journey, and neither of them could think of anyone else they’d rather be with.

Chat beamed, pulling away and offering her hand to her, which she gladly took.

“Well then,” he said, voice dipping low, filled with nothing but the deepest love. “Let’s get going, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a lot of fun to write. The next two in the series are going to be longer, and I'll be publishing the next on one Monday so stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come and say hi on tumblr!](http://midnightstarlightwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
